grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Puns
Puns are jokes that are constantly used multiple times in many episodes, throughout the series. They occur when a character says a word that is the same, but has a different meaning or when a character says a common phrase and replaces a word in that phrase with a similar sounding word. Smash Up Terby *Corey asked Laney if her "no" was lowercase because he was case sensitive. *Trina addressed Grojband as "GarbageBand." *Corey said that Trina's always got something juicy in her diary, just ripe for the plucking and that getting lyrics from her would be easy peasy lemon squeezy. In response to this, Kin said that he was thirsty for lemonade. *One of the lyrics in the song, was "I just wanted some time to chill, but you sprayed mud all up in my grille." *Corey looked at the money Kate and Allie gave him and said "Hey! That's a lot of Do Re for Me!" Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *The title of this episode is a pun on "Cloudy with a chance of meat balls." *Corey sang that Cherry made him "see red" and he even made his eyes red. *Kate said that from now on, Grojband would be the only star in their universe. Dance of the Dead *Trina complained about how Mina was always talking about origami and never herself and said "Ugh, It's always origami, origami, well what about origa-me!?" *Corey said that zombies want nothing more than to be the "afterlife of the party." Pox N Roll *The title of this episode is a pun on "Rock and Roll." *There was a wicked cool transition where the chorus sang "Chicken Pox-A-Itchin'", possibly a pun on the term "Wicked Cool Transition." *Corey Laney not to harsh the party mellow and asked her why she always had to burst their bubble, foreshadowing the fact that Mayor Mellow was going to trap them all inside of a bubble. *Trina said "Time to give this party a dose of Trinacillin." *Trina caught "The Nicken Pox." Space Jammin' *The title of this episode is a pun on "Space Jam." *When the tractor was cutting the grass, Corey turned to Laney, and said "What mower do you want?" *When G'ORB got mad at Z'ORB for not fixing the abducto circle, Z'ORB said it would have costed his an arm and a leg so that he wouldn't have been able to play for it. Wish Upon a Jug *The title of this episode is a pun on "Wish Upon a Star". *Trina wished for The Newmans to become the biggest band in the world, causing The Newmans to rapidly grow really huge in size. Monster of Rock *The title of this episode is a pun on Monsters of Rock. *Trina addressed Grojband as "Sewageband." *Grojband confronted a sewer monster named "El Chewpoocaca" who's name is a parody on El Chupacarba. *Corey flushed Kon down the toilet and said "May the flush be with you", a reference to "May the force be with you" from Star Wars. Zoohouse Rock *The title of this episode is a pun on Schoolhouse Rock. * Trina addressed Grojband (dressed as bears) as "Grrrageband". *When Corey told Trina that the garage was his, he said that she had to bear with them. A Knight to Remember * The title of this episode is a pun on "A Night to Remember". Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow * The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "Here today, gone tomorrow". Ahead of Our Own Tone * The title of this episode is a pun on "Ahead of our own time". Rockersize *The title of this episode is a pun on "Exercise." Grin Reaper *The title of this episode is a pun on "Grim Reaper." *Torbo's name is a pun on Tobor. Rock the House *Laney asked if the next school even would be Greco Roman Checkers. *Trina mistook the Extreme Curling Competition as a competition for hair curling. *Laney said that the extreme curling game was kind of smashy. War and Peaceville *The title of this episode is a pun on "War and Peace." *Chance punched Buzz saying "Fist just in." Buzz responded saying "Buzz down." Myme Disease *The title of this episode and the disease the characters got in this episode, are a pun on "Lyme Disease." Kon-Fusion *The title of this episode is a pun on "Confusion." Inn Err Face *Nick Mallory said over th microphone "X doesn't equal Y. It equals why not?" *After Mayor Mellow disqualifies a girl with her science project, Nick tries to make her feel better by saying, "Nick can scense your pain, but he knows/nose you'll do fine". Pop Goes the Bubble *When Kin introduced the Bubble Machine to Laney, he said "Ready to have your mind blown?" *Corey opened the garage door which caused all the bubbles in the garage to pop. After this, he said "Sorry to burst your bubble guys!" *Corey said the he wanted to go to Bubble Fest to play pop music. *Laney told Corey that instead of trying to become the flavor of the minute, they should try doing something to become a part of pop culture. *Mayor Mellow called all of the soda fans pop lovers and sodanauts. *Mayor Mellow said that they were going to pop the top do that they could all get fizzy. *After Mayor Mellow banned bubbles, Nick said the he was not feeling fizzy anymore. *Corey said that if the crowd is drinking flat soda, their mood is going to fizz out and that if they don't make things pop, their gig is going to fall flat. *After Laney told Corey that he was on a roll with all of the pop puns, Corey said that their band should roll out. *Before Trina entered diary mode and screamed "OMPsycholoG!" *Corey said that they don't need the fizz to bring the pop. *Before the song began, Corey told the fans "Let's get down to fizzness." Girl Fest *Laney was seen picking her nose. Soon after, Laney tells Corey that she won't play and Corey responds to her, saying that she couldn't pick a better reason. For Hat and Country *The title of this episode is a pun on "For King and Country." *Corey wanted to prove that he was country by creating his own country. Soulin' Down the Road *The title of this episode is a pun on "Rolling Down the Road." *Corey wanted to make soul music by removing their souls from their bodies and having them play music. *Trina was inside the body of a car and she told Corey to get out of her "grille." That's My Jam *When Corey hears about the Summer Jam Jam, he thinks of signing Grojband up because they're good at "jamming", before Laney corrects him. Saxsquatch *The title of this episode is based on the word Sasquatch. *Trina told Mina "Tanks a lot" when she had the idea to use a tank to blow up Grojband. *There was a wicked cool transition showing the hands of the members of Grojband frozen in ice which makes it literally a "wicked cool transition." *Trina expected Grojband to die in the snow, but when she saw that they were alive, she said "Ugh, I thought you'd be snow angels by now." * After the band climb back up the mountain, and find their number one fans shivering to death, Corey says, "I guess we have the coolest fans ever." Curse of the Metrognome * The title of this episode and the eponymous character are puns on the word metronome. Category:Running Gags